simtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Sex and Vegetables
''Sex and Vegetables ''is the fourth episode of Bob&Betty. It originally aired as the fourth episode of the first season. Plot Juliet and the Newbies are sat around the table eating breakfast. Bob is arguing with Betty because she refuses to cook dinner later, opting to get a kebab instead. After Juliet and Brandi have left, Bob changes track, telling Betty how stunning her breasts look - to which she replies that he's already told her thirteen times. He then suggests they have sex on the table, reminding her that they did after all have sex in McDonalds when they were teenagers. Betty refuses, disgusted. At school, Brandi and her class are shown a video about how a cow - named Calvin - becomes burger meat. The video leaves the entire class horrified and Brandi and her friends vow never to eat meat again. Back at home, Betty is making the bed and Bob suggests that the pair lie in it instead. After Betty refuses, Bob takes his clothes off in the hope of changing her mind, but it doesn't work and he decides to see to himself in the kitchen, much to Betty's dismay. Juliet then returns home - having run into Gina along the way, who is being hunted by a large group of women for sleeping with their husbands - only to find Bob naked. Betty is livid and demands that he get dressed. Just then Brandi arrives home, feeling unwell and announcing her intention to become a vegetarian, which promps an offended Bob to lock her outside. Later, Bob decides to cook a turkey in the hope that Brandi will come around to eating meat - and she doesn't last one night, having devoured it all by morning. The next night, as Bob and Betty head to bed, he finally convinces her to have sex with him - much to the dismay of Juliet and Brandi, who can both hear them through the walls. Quotes Gina: So, what have you been up to? Juliet: Nothing much. College and stuff. How about yourself - Gina: Not a lot, sex and stuff. Juliet: Lovely. Gina: Don't you have a guy? Boyfriend? Juliet: Nah. I'm concentrating on my studies and things. I can do without men. Gina: That's very true - like my Auntie Nina always said. Men are just like a pack of cards - you need a heart to love them, a diamond to marry them, a club to beat them and then a spade to bury them. Bob: It's late, Betty. You know what that means. Betty: Sadly, yes. Bob: I'm going to slide into that bed, and then I'm going to slide into- Betty: Bob! Brandi: Alright, Dad. You were right... for once. Bob: About what? Brandi: You managed to prove, using a grossly unorthodox method, that I love meat, and I can't take being a vegetarian. Bob: So, I suppose you should be thanking me, then? Brandi: Dad, you locked me out of the house, disowned me as a daughter and cooked Mum's turkey and blamed it on me. Bob: Right. So, do I detect a 'thank you' coming out of this? Brandi: You're a jerk. Bob: I love you too.